


Trading Shifts

by tokyo10



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Aladdin is a cute child, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Ja'far and Sinbad work at a grocery store deli, One Shot, Sinbad pouts like a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyo10/pseuds/tokyo10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Against his better judgement, Ja'far agrees to take Sinbad's shift for him so he could go and party. Ja'far broods as he works but maybe something will happen to make his night just a little bit better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trading Shifts

I stared at the flooded sink in annoyance, the stupid thing hasn’t drained properly for weeks and the manager hasn’t done a thing to fix it. The counter bell rings insistently, I repress the urge to snap at the plump woman who was smashing the damn thing as hard as she could and take her order.

Four hundred grams of shaved ham and a headache later, I contemplated why I even took Sinbad's shift for him in the first place. Earlier that day the purple haired man was practically on his hands and knees bagging me to take his shift for him so he could go to the hottest party of the year and he would make it up to me. Grudgingly I agreed, shoving aside the thought that I have an important exam right around the corner, a homework pile that put the Empire State Building to shame and not to mention, I take over Sinbad’s shifts more than he actually works himself. But hey, what are friends for. 

It’s a wonder our boss, Toby, doesn’t fire his ass but I guess good looks and a friendly (Flirty) attitude help.

A gross gurgling mixed with a sucking noise sounded too my left which was closely followed by a putrid smell had me groaning and scowling, my head flopped to the counter with a metallic ‘thunk’ Slinking off to the back I grabbed the mop and bucket and cleaned up the sinks regurgitation from the drain beside the chicken oven. With the mop put away and the smell going away slowly I grabbed the dishes from the rack and started to put them away, waiting for the next customer to appear.

Oh how I loathed working on a Saturday night. It’s always dead -unless it’s a long weekend in summer- and I continuously find myself with nothing to do and no one to talk to. My thoughts slipped towards Sinbad and the party. I’ve never been at a party before and everytime Sinbad, Sharrken invited me I would decline with the excuse of homework or my job.  I started to wonder what it was like going and caught myself thinking about saying yes the next time someone asked, that’d probably give them a heart attack. Shaking myself with a laugh my mind drifted too Sinbad and what he was up to. Probably getting wasted with Sharrken, Yamraiha, Hinahoho and Drakon or hitting on any pretty thing that cares to walk into his line of sight. 

I hate him. I hate him, I hate this job and  I just want to be at home drinking tea and catching up on school.

Without my knowing a young woman with long pink hair that had little horns sticking up on either side if her head and a few braids here and there and unusual pink eyes was standing at the meat counter. She was wearing a white top lined with golden bias tape that left her midriff as well as most of her chest bare, two golden arm bands were wrapped around both her upper arms and a white skirt that was also lined with bias tape and a red bag was draped diagonally from shoulder to thigh.  A child with a blue braid that reached his ankles was standing right beside her, fiddling with two rubber friendship bracelets. He was dressed in a short sleeved white shirt with a blue button up was placed on top and black shorts.

 

I ripped through her order as quickly as physically able. They left with a sunny ‘thanks’ and I went back too what I was doing before  -which was pretty much nothing- until I noticed the couple at the other end of the counter, that only meant one thing. The kid wanted a cookie. 

The kids wide grin was infectious and I found myself smiling a little. 

“Can I please have a cookie?!”

“Sure kid.” Box in hand I lowered it to his level and the kid grabbed a cookie that was loaded with chocolate chips. He was just about to take off when his mother spoke. 

“Aladdin, don’t you have something for Mr. Ja’far?”

Blue eyes widened comically and he shoved the already half eaten cookie into his mouth and held up the two bracelets he was fiddling with minutes ago. One was bubble gum pink and the other was purple, white and green. I must have looked confused because Aladdin swallowed the cookie and said pick one. 

Speechless, I picked the multicoloured one. 

“Thank you Mr. Ja’far!” He beamed with chocolate smeared lips.

“You’re welcome.” I murmured intelligently. Aladdin’s mother offered me a smile and chased after her escaping son. 

Looking at the little thank you token, I let my smile grow bigger. Maybe this job isn’t as bad as I though.

Monday morning saw me standing at my locker pulling the things I needed for class out. A heavy clunk alerted me too a presence on the opposite side of the locker door and a groan was enough to tell me exactly who it was. Closing the metal door a little I was met with the sight of a perfectly manicured Sinbad. Royal purple hair pulled into a long ponytail and the side sporting little braids, his eyes were closed and his face was slack, almost like he was asleep. A long sleeved black V neck shirt and white skinny jeans with brown knee high boots consisted of his attire, and his golden hoop earrings. 

“Long weekend?” I mocked.

Golden eyes opened and glared then widened as they looked at my hand that was holding the locker door. My white cardigan sleeve slid down and revealed my wrist. Reaching a tanned hand up, Sinbad snapped the thin bracelet carefully as he straightened his posture. 

“Where’d you get this?” 

I smirked. “My secret.”

The man pouted. “Come’on Ja’far, that’s not fair. I tell you about all the girls who give me gifts.” He placed a finger on his chin and a thoughtful look crossed his face. “:Come to think of it, some guys give me gifts as well.”

“That’s because you, my friend, are considered the number one heart throb in this school.”

His head swung and his golden eyes looked surprised. “Really?!”

My eyes narrowed. “Don’t pretend you didn’t know.” 

“I- That’s not the point. We are getting off topic. Tell me who gave you that bracelet. Please Ja’far, don’t make me beg.”

I crossed my arms over my chest.”Why? Are you jealous?”

“No.” He pouted again.

My lips began to curve upwards and my facade began to slip. My arms dropped as I heaved an exasperated sigh, I told him but not without rubbing it in his face just a tad. 

“If you went to work rather than partying all weekend then you would have received it instead. A child I gave a cookie to gave me the bracelet as a thank you.”

I closed my locker with one hand, as my other held my books, just as Sinbad’s eyes lit up and a childish smile appeared. “Can I have it.” 

I scoffed. “No.” The bell rang signalling the start of class and I turned with the intentions to not show up late. I didn’t make it far, though. A pair of large tanned arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me back. 

“Pretty please, Ja’far.” He pleaded. 

I struggled, dropping my books and pushing at the arms keeping me captive. 

“Sin. Let. Me. Go.”

“Not until you say yes.” He started nuzzling my neck

“Please. Can I have that bracelet, pretty please Ja’far~”

I struggled and kicked but he lifted me higher off the ground. “Let me go you bloody buffoon. I’m going to be late for class!” I blushed hard as some passing byers giggled at the two of us. 

“No.” The second bell rang then and I struggled harder. I felt Sinbad wince as I scratched his hand. “Sinbad, please. If you let me go, I’ll make you a damned bracelet, okay?”

“Really?!” He dropped me unexpectedly. I grabbed my books and got to my feet, dusting myself off. 

“Just for that, no.” I took off down the hall as fast as my legs could carry me, Sinbad hot on my heels.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Something like this happened to me at work but the little girl was really shy. It made me real happy so I decided to make it into a story. please tell me what you think


End file.
